I Need You
by christianqueenofegypt
Summary: Abigail and Henry bond over Baby Jack and start over again. Elizabeth finds herself after the loss of her husband. Reverend Anderson returns to Hope Valley, admiring the changes to the town, and a certain young widow... The new saloon owner is not too keen about his competition, especially with the arrival of a new Mountie... Henrigail
1. Steep Slopes and Red Valleys

Abigail singing to Baby Jack Red River Valley when Henry overhears her. She breaks down crying during the second verse and has to stop singing. Henry knows she must be missing Jack too; he wants to make sure that she's OK- they have a short conversation and she offers to let him hold baby Jack...

Hope Valley

Henry 48, Abigail 43( joke- the actress is actually older than the actor lol- I got the 5 years apart right, but yeah she's older and wiser)

Mmmmgh Baby Jack Thornton rubbed his eyes sleepily on Auntie Abby's shoulder as she walked and bounced him around. He was sleepy, but he didn't want to go to sleep…

"Waaaah! Waaaaah"

"Shhhhh sh sh shhh"

Serves her right, Auntie Abigail not giving him back to Mama. Where was Mama anyway?!

"WAAAAAAH!"

"Jack…"

"James Thaddeus Thornton Jr you stop that this instant!"

The baby stopped crying instantly. Grandma was not playing around!

Abigail looked up and grinned. Jack's mother Catherine had returned to Hope Valley, to check in on things and lend a hand with Jack when Elizabeth was resting.

"Catie it's so good to see you!"

"You too, Abby… how's my little monster?" she winked affectionately.

"Oooh, you're no monster, are you Jackie? No you're not!" Abigail held the baby over her head as he giggled and squealed in delight.

Catherine laughed, "Well, if you've got things here, I guess I'll give Mr. Scrooge a hand in the kitchen"

Abigail laughed and winced secretly. She wanted to remind Catie to be careful about the amount of lard she used in her cooking, but knowing Bill, Catie wouldn't get that far.

With the two in the kitchen, Abigail could see to her godson, and rest her feet until returning to the Mayor's office that afternoon until evening, when the dinner rush started.

"Let's see… what song should we sing?" she asked, bouncing baby Jack up and down before holding him in her arms again- he was two months old already and so easy to care for.

Abigail treasured these times with Jack because she didn't get to see him much with Elizabeth and other aunts and uncles caring for him.

Abigail went down the list of friends and neighbors in her mind wondering if anyone had not yet spent time with or held baby Jack since he was born. He was literally the crown jewel at the moment, not only because he was the son of the town hero, but also because he looked just like his father.

Everyone had missed Jack Thornton Sr, since he passed away nearly a year ago; maybe holding his son for just a moment helped them to feel as if Jack were still there with them for just a little while.

Abigail sat and rocked, then smiled as she thought of the song she would sing to Baby Jack.

From this valley they say you are leaving

We shall miss your bright eyes and sweet smil-e

For you t-ake with you all of the suns-hine

That has bright-ened our path-way a while

Abigail gulped as she already felt the tears coming to her eyes, and the lump lodging in her throat. Her voice softened as she found she could not bring her voice to sing the words

Then come sit by my side if you love me

Do not hasten to bid me adie-u

Abigail whimpered, and continued very softly as Jack was already asleep...

Just remember the Red River Valle—y

And the Mountie that's loved you so true

Watching the boy sleep in her arms, Abigail let the tears slide down her cheeks freely. She remembered the last time she had seen Jack, he had pleaded with her to watch over Elizabeth.

She wondered if he knew that someday he would not come home to her, to spend the rest of his life with her as they had planned for so long…

Despite the troubles with the land, Jack has seen to it that his beloved bride had a roof over her head, a loving home, and friends to care for her, and his son…

"Watch over her, Abigail" he had asked, 'Keep an eye on my family…'

"Know that your darling Elizabeth will never be alone" she had vowed at his funeral.

That had gone for the baby in her arms also. She remembered both Elizabeth and Jack coming to her shortly after their wedding.

"Elizabeth! Jack! Come in! What can I do for you?"

"Abigail, I know this is sudden," Jack began, Elizabeth nodded quietly, holding her husband's hand.

"There's something we'd like you to do for us if something ever happens…"(1)

Abigail smiled fondly at the baby boy in her arms. should anything happen to Catherine or to Elizabeth she would care for baby Jack and raise him with her own children. Abigail had a family, she knew what it was to take on responsibility and love everyone else as they did, no one else they felt would be able to raisehim with the God-fearing values the same way that she could.

When Abigail had been about to protest, Jack shook his head.

"Granted, when he's older he's going to need a man in his life, an abundance of uncles is what he's got right now, but think about it Abigail- if something happens, he will need someone who can care for him immediately and will not give in to panic or emotion."

"You've already done such an amazing job with Cody," said Elizabeth, "I know this may hurt some of the other ladies, especially Rosemary, but we feel- Jack and I, that this is the best decision. And to be honest I've known you far longer than any of the other citizens of Hope Valley."

Abigail nodded. "I will continue to pray about it. If you truly feel this way, and do not feel the need to change your mind, I accept. I do feel honored that you both would come to me, considering this is such a big responsibility."

Thinking about Jack and Elizabeth made Abigail smile she hummed the verses that she just sang to their son quietly as she continued to rock him to sleep…

Since he returned from the jail that had held him the previous year, life had been looking up for Henry Gowen, former Mayor of Hope Valley.

He had the respect of everyday citizens as well as his employer Lee Coulter, and his wife Rosemary, Jesse Flynn (unless they were playing each other at darts), Elizabeth Thornton, Bill Avery, (quite surprising) as well as many others.

He didn't have to hide himself as he had before.

He could hold his head high walking throughout the town as he completed his work as a respectable gentlemen, all thanks to one very gracious lady, current Mayor Abigail M. Stanton.

Their relationship had been a very awkward and cordial to begin with when they had met, it had turned bitter and hostile after her family as well as others had passed in a mining accident five years before. After their initial fued following the accident, they had bickered like cats and dogs, up to two years ago, neither one refusing to give in or to understand the other.

Both had been filled with anger, bitterness, and he had been filled with jealousy when she had taken over his position as mayor due to his arrogance and ignorance.

He had been framed, yes, but that had been no excuse for the actions that he had been privy to and a part of during his time as mayor.

From day one that he knew her, nearly twenty-five years ago, Abigail had never let anyone trample upon her.

Henry still couldn't understand it. Was it her faith? Her love for others? Her graciousness and generosity?

What was it that made her so 'morally superior' as he accused her of two years ago?

Henry had pondered that for two years and just recently realized the answer.

The reason that Abigail was as she was, was because she was a follower of Christ. He was in and through her, and everyone could see it, even him.

Where he hadn't appreciated it then, it was like a breath of fresh air to him now, and every time he laid eyes on her.

Where before he had been willing to cast her and others aside due to anger and bitterness, he now longed for others' company, not only Bill and Lee and even Carson, but Abigail as well… especially Abigail.

This past week as he had read his Bible, Henry learned about King David and the time that David, before he became king, married a woman named Abigail. The biblical heroine had been married to an oaf of a man who couldn't treat her correctly, so David took her and married her after Nabal, her husband, had died.

Henry had felt a twinge in his stomach. Noah Stanton had been no Nimrod- by no means; he treated Abigail with respect, kindness, and love. she had borne him a son, Peter, who died alongside his father in the mine while being married to a young lady named Clara.

Abigail Stanton had endured many things by Henry's hand and yet, she continued to stand by his side and to see the good in him, even though there was a time she had seriously considered giving up. How thankful he was now that she never did.

As he thought about her again, Henry's old feelings for Abigail, the attraction he had felt for her as a woman, started coming up again between his stomach and his heart.

His heart felt joy in thinking about Abigail, while his stomach pounded, fretting about making a fool of himself.

Within the past year he had tried speaking to her, wanting to connect with her.

During his community service he loved doing things for her, (and only her.) Whether it be completing community service in her office and making her laugh, or bringing absolute sheer joy to her face and her countenance by risking his life to bring her daughter home…

He loved her.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you, Henry…" Bill had said when Henry returned with young Becky.

"You and me both" he'd muttered, trying to keep from flushing as Abigail had literally wrapped her arms around him and embraced him, so great was her excitement and her relief at her daughter's return.

Why had he travelled so far and gotten Becky back from the Depot, instead of having her wait out Christmas by herself?

His love for Becky's mother…

Henry was sensing a recurring theme right about this moment…

By the way... Becky and Cody weren't too bad either.

He enjoyed Cody's enthusiasm, especially learning about school, his dog, and fishing.

Becky... that young lady played a huge part in saving his neck at the Depot.

Henry grinned as he remembered what had happened…

Henry Gowen's horse had just ridden up at the depot. The train had stopped and it was starting to snow… there were Mounties everywhere.

Henry was not supposed to be anywhere near the depot let alone on a horse out here in the middle of nowhere looking for the Mayor's daughter when he was supposed to be in jail… If they caught him and caught up with Bill, Henry would be heading to prison by morning…

Just how could he get Becky's attention without stirring the interest of the Mounties around them?

"Becky? Becky! where are you?!"

Becky Stanton looked around the depot thinking she just heard her name called. Not only did that voice sound familiar but he also looked familiar too…

What the… isn't that Mr. Gowen who works with Mom?

She looked closer and noticed, yes, it was! He was sitting atop a horse seeming to look around for her and calling her name.

"Becky!" he called again.

As she moved her feet in his direction, she noticed there were Mounties everywhere. Becky didn't know Mr. Gowen well, but she did know he worked with Mom pretty closely.

Becky remembered hearing something about Mr. Gowen in jail, but she wasn't sure what the situation was about.

She knew that she was stuck here at the Depot, it would take forever for this track to clear, and Mr. Gowen was here.

Had Mom sent him?

She noticed his face as he looked at the Mounties.

He looked rather skeptical and nervous, so that meant Mom didn't send him…

'Why would he come and get me if Mom didn't send him?'

Becky didn't have much time to think about it; the Mounties had spotted Henry and were heading in his direction, looking rather suspicious.

If they didn't leave now, Mr. Gowen could get into some serious trouble, and then she'd never get home for Christmas.

Without knowing why or what would happen, Becky went with her instinct.

"Daddy? Daddy is that you? What took you so long? I've been here for hours! I want to go home!"

He looked as surprised as she did to have said it, but he played along.

As she approached him, she noticed he was trying not to laugh.

"Patience, now young lady, patience… you know once your Mama gets started with her cookin nobody wants to leave…"

He winked. She fought a grin, pretending to glare at him.

"You could've at least brought me some pie" she mock scowled.

"Sorry sweetheart, the horse ate it all"

Becky gaped. "Daddy! that was a whole pumpkin pie! You know pumpkin's my favorite! It reminds me of Thanksgiving and family time!"

This time Henry did laugh.

'I didn't before but now I do' he thought.

He jumped down to assist her on the saddle.

"All right little lady up you go…. your mother would have my head if I let you freeze out here all by yourself"

Becky smirked 'no kidding'.

Suddenly one of the Mounties approach them.

'Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to move your horse. We're about to clear the track."

"That's all right Constable," smirked Henry, " I'm just here to pick up my little girl. Her mother and brother have been out of their minds with worry"

The Mountie nodded and walked away. Henry breathed a sigh of relief.

"All right princess hang on this chariot is about to fly."

'Not a word of this to anyone!' he hissed.

"Yes sir" Becky giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He wasn't sure what got them back in record timing: whether it was his own exhilaration, or just the adrenaline and possibility of getting caught, but they made good time getting back into Hope Valley, their haven of safety… well, at least for Becky…

Cody had a vice grip around his sister and didn't want to let go.

Abigail was so excited that she grabbed onto Becky and both of them nearly stumbled.

"Hi, sweetheart!"

Henry's heart swelled with pride when the two hugged.

"Mr. Gowen came to get me." Becky smiled shyly at him, all bravado gone… maybe that was the Lord's doing, to get them out of there…?

Whatever that had been, her ploy had worked- they had been able to get out of danger and both of them into the arms of the woman they both loved in different ways…

"I heard she was stuck at Nelson Ridge Depot.

I went there once with Ray Wyatt. He showed me a shortcut."

Abigail squealed and hugged him genuinely.

There was no feelings behind it, only gratitude- then again, the little skit he and Becky had worked out had only been a figment of his imagination… hadn't it?

"Thank you, Henry."

Henry flushed, feeling both embarrassed and shy.

"No need to make a big deal about it."

"Oh, it's a big deal, Henry. It's a very big deal." He didn't think he'd ever seen her eyes shining so brightly- she looked almost on the verge of tears…

Henry gulped, the coward wanting to run away, the pride in him wanting to revel in her praise, and the lonely man in love longed to take her in his arms and warm her from the chill in the air...

"I'll put a pot of coffee on." Bill said, nodding in approval.

Henry looked to him, thankful for the distraction. "Ah, that'd be great, Bill."

The sound of Abigail's voice caught his attention.

"Merry Christmas, Henry." she couldn't stop smiling looking from him to Becky and back again.

"Thank you for bringing Becky back to us." Cody said, amazement and admiration shining in his eyes.

Thank you, Mr. Gowen." Becky smiled. As her mother and brother both turned to go inside, Becky winked.

Henry smiled, playing it off as he nodded, touching his hat to all three of them.

That's my girl he smirked.

"Pleasure." he said, leading the horse to the stable and still smiling.

Apparently everyone had been surprised- they had all assumed he found a way out, and that he had taken a horse and was planning to run.

He assured Bill that the only plan he had made was to make sure that Becky Stanton was home where she belonged.

"Why do you care so much about Abigail?" Bill had asked him once.

Henry having felt the blood rush to his cheeks had returned the question back at Bill: "Why do you?"

He hadn't been ready to admit to Bill or even to himself that he was in love with Abigail.

Today, however, two years had passed between him and Abigail, and last year had shown great promise.

His arrogance and pride blinding him four years before, Henry had tried to justify his attraction to Abigail as a woman, as care for her and seeing to her needs after the deaths of her family.

Had it truly been that long ago?

Given the opportunity of being Mayor again, he knew he would turn it down. Flat. No questions asked.

Being Mayor was like being royalty in a town this small. Henry had felt like a king before, and had been seen as a rather evil one. He hadn't been king, but he had definitely seen Abigail as a prospect for his queen…

Henry shuddered now as he remembered the crass and sarcastic way he had treated Abigail, holding her dream of owning the café over her head; not to mention flirting with her after her husband and son have been dead for mere months. Months!

Not years!

He had known her longer than even Nora- and had expected that their previous acquaintanceship entitled him to rights that he had no claim to! Especially when he was responsible for Noah's death and had even tried to frame him!

Henry shuddered remembering all of this. Had it been no wonder that she didn't want him as a partner in the café? Should it really have surprised him that she had loathed him for so long?!

Time and time again Abigail had followed Jesus' example and have forgiven him time and time again even when he least deserved it.

Her forgiveness generosity and kindness made him want to do things for her, made him want to be a better man worthy of her affection...

Henry wondered if there could be a second chance to show her just how much he felt about her and her precious family?

Cody and Becky had come to mean a lot to him. He would take turns with Lee playing catch with Cody, and when Becky came home from school, it hadn't been Lee, Elizabeth or Abigail, but Henry she sought out to show off her new piece of architecture she was working on.

Henry felt very honored to be chosen, after all- she was brilliant!

"Why me?" he had asked her one day, as she showed him blueprints for a greenhouse.

"The skit we played…" she murmured softly, "I don't know about you, but it didn't feel as if we were play acting at all… it felt… real…"

Henry choked on his sip of warm tea.

He stared at her, eyebrows raised. "Miss Stanton, just what are you implying?" he smirked.

She returned his smirk with a wry one of her own.

"Just that if you truly feel for my mother the way your actions and body language say you do, then I advise you do something about it, Mister Gowen…" she winked and giggled.

Henry had the good sense not to join her and hid his laughter behind his tea.

"Are you saying…?"

"I'm saying, you have mine and Cody's blessing" she whispered. " but so help me if you hurt her your corn fritters will do you in"

As much as he would have liked to laugh about that, he knew this was serious.

"I've already done so much harm to your mother. I could never dream of hurting her again. She and you and Cody mean so much to me already. I only want the best for all of you."

Millie and her sister had just come into the Cafe and upon seeing Henry, Millie rash to him wrapping her arms around his middle.

As Henry introduced them, Millie ended up giving Becky a big hug too.

Becky look up at Henry when both girls were hugging her.

Henry could tell what she was thinking even though she didn't say anything. She didn't have to. Her conspiring grin said it all…

it was every young lady's dream to have little sisters; if this was going to work between Mr. Gowen and Mom, Becky knew exactly what she wanted…

"I'll think about it" he muttered with a genuine smile to all three girls as Millie and Carol dragged Becky off to show her their new books that Mrs. Thornton had given them at school.

As if his prayers were answered, Henry heard a voice coming from the curtained sector that divided Abigail's home from the café.

Then come sit by my side if you love me

Do not hasten to bid me adie-u

Henry listened carefully sensing a break in the last word, as if the vocalist were attempting to hold back tears…

Just remember the Red River Valle—y

And the Moun

A gulp and then she continued, almost in a whisper

And the Mountie that's loved you so... true

Within an instant with that single word replaced in the original chorus, Henry felt tears prick his eyes.

Abigail was singing to baby Jack about his father, attempting to hold back her hidden grief as she sang the boy to sleep.

The curtain was slightly ajar, so Henry, being sure that no one could see him, discreetly made his way over to the curtain.

Sure enough, Abigail, with baby Jack in her arms, was rocking him back-and-forth in a white rocking chair that Henry never knew she had.

The boy was comfortably nibbling on a bottle previously prepared by one of his many 'aunts', or perhaps it was Catherine?

Abigail gently lifted the bottle away from the baby's mouth, lifted him to her shoulder and started patting him.

Attempting to control the volume of her voice, she had quietly tears streaming down her cheeks.

Henry felt that his heart was breaking.

He longed to go to her, to take the baby from her arms and set him down gently and carefully...

Then just as carefully he would bring her up from the chair and into his arms.

He wanted to take her into his arms and take her pain away.

Jack's death had not hit her as hard as it had Elizabeth, but Abigail had had to stay strong for Elizabeth- not allowing her own grief to take place.

It coming on a year since his death, it seemed fitting that the Mayor would have the Mountie's son and be able to come to terms with her friend's death as she cared for the little boy.

Moving his hand, Henry gently knocked on the wall near the curtain.

Abigail jumped slightly, calling out a quiet: "Come in"

Henry composed himself quickly, and did as she asked.

"Henry!" upon looking at her face he noticed the shining of her tears amongst the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

She was happy to see him even as she rocked Jack to sleep, crying as she did so…

"Afternoon, Abigail" he whispered with a small smile, nodding to the baby.

"Is the coast clear?" he allowed himself a wry grin.

"Yes, he's asleep" she whispered, preparing to move Jack when a small noise emitted from the boys mouth.

"Oh! good boy!" she whispered with a smile.

Henry chuckled a little, realizing the child just burped in the Mayor's ear.

"Uh oh" that caught Henry's attention...

He looked closer noticing that during his sleep, the baby was also spitting up extra formula.

Abigail had moved the baby too late and it ended up getting on her dress.

"Hehe Now that's what I call a good meal"

Shooting him a playful look of annoyance, Abigail shifted the baby, who whimpered, wiping up the spit up from her shirt and her hair…

Henry made a quick face before she could look at him.

He liked babies but not when they cried, pooped, or spit up on a person... it was kind of gross.

"Watch yourself Henry Gowen, you're next!"

Henry looked at Abigail in horror, realizing she had somehow read his thoughts- then he remembered how mothers seem to be born with an innate ability to read a person's thoughts whether they were their children's or someone else's…

He looked at Abigail realizing that she had a concerning evil grin on her face.

"Uh… Abigail? Are you alright?"

"I just realized you were one of the few people who hasn't held Jack yet…"

She continued to grin. Henry pulled on his collar, getting kind of nervous.

"That all depends on timing, my dear… is he done yet?"

Abigail laughed and laughed, quietly shielding her giggles as she held Jack to her.

Gently and quickly, she handed him the baby who was no longer spitting up as she rushed the other room and let out a long hacking cough that concerned Henry to no end.

He looked at the sleeping boy in his arms, wondering at how such a tiny blessing could come from two people as loving as Jack and Elizabeth Thornton.

Thanking God for having known Jack as long as he did, Henry did his best to be strong for both himself and Abigail.

It still didn't seem fair that someone as young as Jack had received a blessing- that had resulted in two, one currently resting in Henry's arms, all to be taken away from his family so soon.

Whether or not it had been his time, Jack had made a choice to protect the lives of two of his men. He had died valiantly and honorably and that was the best memory his son could cherish.

"If you remember anything, remember this, Jackie: Your daddy died a hero. He was one of my best and dearest friends and I will always be thankful to have known him"

Realizing that Abigail was still upstairs, Henry smiled to himself and to the baby.

"Now, your Aunt Abby is a very wonderful woman, but she missed a couple of verses that she never sang to you . I'm gonna teach them to you before she comes down and smacks me silly. Either Aunt Abby or Grammy Catherine"

He pictured Jack laughing his head off at that one.

Henry recalled a conversation he and Jack had had about marriage and children.

Jack had shared that he intended to marry Elizabeth, but he hadn't yet talked to her father.

Henry chuckled in his head.

'If you do nothing else Jack, make sure you follow through with what you are about to do.' he took a swig of his beer.

'If I've learned anything in this life it is to be sure that I stay true to the promises that I make, and not just look out for myself - but to make decisions for the benefit of everyone around me, especially my family.'

'Who is your family Henry?' Jack had asked curiously.

'Hope Valley' Henry said vaguely.

Jack look confused. Henry gave Jack a pointed look.

'I mean everyone who has ever given me a second chance.'

Jack grinned, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

'You mean Miss Abigail'

Henry looked at him and flushed incredulously; he had never said anything.

Jack said nothing, just grinned and shook his head.

'Actions speak louder than words my friend, and lately your actions scream of your intentions, especially toward that lady…'

He followed up with a nudge to Henry's rib as well a toast.

'Nothin' to make a big deal about' Henry smirked, trying to hide the flush of his cheeks…

'As you say, Henry... don't look now, but here comes Bill, so if you want to hide that blush even further, I suggest you take a swig of that beer."

Jack smirked, raising his beer. 'To lovely ladies'

Henry had laughed, clapping Jack on the back, clinking Jack's glass with his own.

'To lovely ladies!'

With tears in his eyes, Henry looked down at the baby in his arms, carefully supporting his head. Baby Jack looked up at him with expectant blue eyes. Henry smirked.

"Okay, but if Auntie Abigail smacks me, I'm gonna blame you"

As if he understood, the baby giggled, causing Henry to laugh.

For a long time, my darlin', I've waited

For the sweet words you never would say

Henry ignored his guilt for the sake of Jack's entertainment- the boy was nodding off again.

Now at last all my fond hopes have vanished

For they say that you're going away.

Henry bit his tongue, wondering what would happen if someone else came into the picture.

What if Frank Hogan came back?

Could Henry be selfless enough to let go of her a second time?

He decided, yes he could. Her happiness meant everything to him. If her love was the cost for her happiness, then he would walk her down the aisle to her beloved, if need be...

Then come sit by my side if you love me

Do not hasten to bid me adieu

He didn't hear Abigail coming up behind him until he heard her voice joining his and in perfect harmony.

Just remem-ber the Red River Valley

And the

He looked at her, her beaming face smiling brightly as she pressed her head to his- he could smell the lavender soap she had used- she smelled wonderful and her hair was soft against his forehead.

Mountie she chuckled quietly, Henry smirked as they both finished the line together,

that's loved you so true…

They sat together side by side on the sofa as Henry bounced the baby lightly on his knee, Jack's little head tucked securely and safely in the crook of Henry's strong arm.

Henry looked back at Abigail, Straining to see her because she was out of his line of sight. He decided to move carefully, that way they could trade places.

She saw him starting to move and moved to his line of sight.

"Do you want me to take him?" she whispered.

"Nah... he's good. Just thought you might like a better seat." he smiled, green eyes twinkling.

"Oh" she smirked, sitting down gently, her white lace top and blue skirt resting gently against her as she sat next to Henry knee to knee.

Both were slightly tongue-tied not quite knowing what to say next, until Abigail looked at Henry ruefully.

"I really enjoyed hearing you read to Millie."

Henry glanced at her confused; he didn't remember her being there…

"I wasn't there the first time," she agreed, "but I was there the day she went to you, you just didn't see me."

Henry flushed, wanting to shrug it off as if it were an everyday occurrence, but honestly it hadn't been.

"It took me rather by surprise when she had to leave." he said, "I really didn't expect it."

"Neither did we" said Abigail "I'm grateful that Judge Thompson was able to step in though. he's really turned over a new leaf."

Henry rolled his eyes playfully "yeah well he's not the only one."

Abigail smiled and kissed his cheek. "You may not think anyone sees you but they do. I do. And believe me when I say that we appreciate everything that you've ever done, especially in showing everyone that you can change. You've changed so much for the better, Henry...and I want you to know how proud I am of you for doing that."

He gave her a mock scowl.

"Abigail if you make me cry will I have this boy in my hands, I'm going to make you regret it!"

Abigail laughed again however it set off abundant set of coughs that seemed to reach not from just her chest, but down deep in her lungs.

"Abigail…" Henry couldn't keep the worry out of his voice.

She shook her head again, and returned to the other room, continuing to cough.

Alarmed, Henry decided to finally placed Jack in the bassinet and follow her.

He wanted answers, and he wanted especially to be sure that she was alright!

"Abigail M Stanton you better tell me what's going on with you! I am not taking that Mayor's position again! That will not happen!"

Abigail shook her head trying to catch her breath.

Henry took her by the shoulders as she continued to cough, and brought her into his arms as he rubbed her back up and down.

"Melody" she whispered as she finally caught her breath. Henry looked at her oddly.

"The M in my name- it stands for Melody"

Abigail Melody Gowen Henry tried not to go down that train of thought, but he couldn't help himself.

Apparently the Lord had other plans, because he couldn't stop but he said next.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady" Henri smirked as he felt Abigail tense in his arms- he looked down noticing her flushing cheeks.

Henry had tried flirting with her before and it hadn't gone well; now that he was a changed man his complement stirred something within her… feelings she hadn't felt for anyone since her husband, Noah...

If Abigail were truly honest with herself,she could say that she really liked being in Henry's arms- as tenderly as he held the baby, he was holding her just as gently.

if he felt nothing at all, for her he would have never held the baby, or put him down to be sure that she was all right.

He wouldn't have gotten Becky from the Depot.

If he didn't care for her, he wouldn't have turned Eleanor Roberts over to Bill if he wasn't trying to change and become a better man.

If Abigail Melody Stanton were truly honest with herself, she would admit to herself that she's always been attracted to Henry, even when she had met him 26 years ago.

She and Noah had just gotten married and Noah had just gotten a job from the young mayor.

Noah hadn't been jealous of Henry, but he had been wary about how closely she was relating to the other men, Henry especially.

Before he had become Mayor and allowed the power to get to his head, she had found him very attractive- which caused Noah some concern when the men started spreading rumors about Henry interfering.

Abigail had always wondered about that new position that Henry had given Noah; she always thought it was because Noah had done such a good job- she had never considered it was an appeasement, an assurance that nothing untoward was happening between Mr. Gowen and Mrs. Stanton.

Once upon a time, if Henry were still the man that he had been, and not the man he was now, Abigail would've been furious and never given Henry a second chance.

Five years had was dead and gone. She knew for a fact that he would've wanted her to move on, and to be happy with her life.

That included finding someone who loved her for who she was.

Abigail thought that she had had a good thing going with Bill, when his wife Nora showed up but, not only had the woman been manipulating Bill, but also Abigail found she had been manipulating Henry as well- no wonder Henry was so bitter when he returned home from the hospital.

Abigail had also thought that she and Frank had been getting along quite well. Despite him hiding his former identity as Matt Landry, she liked him, and liked being in his company.

However, there had been a time when she and Frank had gotten into a disagreement and hadn't spoken in approximately two weeks. That had affected Cody pretty badly to where the child took it into his own hands to set them up in order for them to talk again.

Frank had not been too happy that Ray Wyatt had given her daisies, from whom originally they weren't sure, although now having Abigail had a pretty good idea who the information came from…

25 years before…

Henry 23, Abigail 18

Newly married Abigail Stanton set down the last heavy crate in her arms and let out a sigh. That had been difficult to do, moving things from the wagon to their new row house in Coal Valley.

Briefly she felt a twinge of anger at her husband, Noah, who had left with a friend to Cape Fullerton to get some supplies. He intended to return by nightfall.

A knock sounded at the door. Abigail jumped- surely that couldn't be Noah at the door already…

The knock sounded again Abigail rushed to the old mirror looking down at it, and trying to scrub the dirt off her face.

If they did have company, it wouldn't do for them to see the dirt that had accompanied her inside the house.

"Coming!" she called.

she had also lightly fixed her honey blonde hair, moving strands out of her eyes.

Breathing she opened the door and noticed a young man, about her age, in a suit. He was holding a small vase full of daisies.

Abigail was intrigued she had never seen this man before. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes," the young man said, his greenish brown eyes twinkling in the sunlight, in contrast to his dark brown hair.

"Are you by any chance Mrs. Noah Stanton?"

"I am" she responded, worry coming to her chest.

"Is something wrong? is my husband all right?"

Seeing that he had unnerved her, young Henry Gowen, the new Mayor, winced. He quickly backpedaled.

"Oh no ma'am...He's all right that I know of, I just wanted to introduce myself my name is Henry Gowen. I wanted to welcome you and your family to Coal Valley."

Abigail let out a sigh of relief thanking the good Lord that Noah was all right.

She took a closer look at Mr. Gowen, noticing he was very handsome and he seemed to have a look about him as if he were a lawyer or perhaps a businessman.

" I thank you for your felicitations, Mr. Gowen- unfortunately my husband is not home at the moment, but he will be home shortly." she allowed her face to take on a hard look when Mr. Gowen, noticing that look, smiled.

"I understand perfectly, Mrs. Stanton. I just wanted to know if there was anything that we can do to be of assistance and to welcome you to our town of Coal Valley."

Abigail flushed, realizing she had misconstrued his intentions. Her father, before she left home, and recently Noah had cautioned her to be careful around men.

Henry smiled knowingly knowing that Mrs. Stanton had most likely been forewarned by her husband or another man in her life to be cautious of people knocking on the door, especially when they were not known. As for herself, she was a very attractive young lady had she been unspoken for, perhaps he would have considered talking to her father himself… as it stood and as the God-fearing man that he was, he would not come in between a man and his wife.

Marriage is a sacred union between a man and his wife. Lord forbid something ever happened to this woman's husband, he wouldn't mind considering courting her himself.

Sensing it was time to say goodbye, he touched his hat politely.

"Madam, I bid you good day, and before I forget, here's a small homing present for you and your family. May God in His strength and grace shine upon you."

Touching his hat one last time, he turned and walked down the steps back to his office, while behind him, young Mrs. Stanton looked first at the parcel he had given her noticing it was a bushel of daisies, her favorite flower. She wondered if he knew they were her favorite, and how? She looked after him and wondered just who was Mr. Henry Gowen?

Present

"-bigail?" Henry was shaking her lightly. Alarmed, she sat up. The light outside was dimming quickly and Jack was gone. Henry knelt next to her, shaking her shoulder.

"Henry" she whispered sleepily.

He grinned at her and she looked at him confused, wondering what was so funny.

"You surely were tired" he said, giving her a look of concern.

"Abigail, how long have you had that cough?"

"A week" she whispered, wondering what happened to Jack and Cody.

"Where are the boys?" she asked. Henry smirked again.

"Cody came home from school, and it told me that you had allowed him to stay with Timmy and Robert so I let them get his bag and walked him over. That was after Elizabeth came to get the baby. He had woken up when you were asleep, so she came and got him just as I came back."

Abigail gave him a pensive look.

Henry grinned and shook his head. "No she never said anything. After everything she's been through with Jack, she wouldn't dare."

He winked.

Abigail breathed a sigh of relief, trying not to cough; but that didn't help. She coughed for about a minute, Henry slightly patting her back as she did so, his face getting more and more concerned by the second.

"Abigail have you seen Carson about this?"

"No…*cough...cough cough cough*

Henry gave her a pointed look

"And why not? As Mayor you are supposed to be the picture of health…"

Abigail snorted "so had you not been found guilty I would've just filled in until you got better?"

Henry pretended to pause for a second and smirked. "yeah that about covers it."

Abigail was not amused. Henry's ears turned red with shame.

"I wish you hadn't gotten caught in doing things you weren't supposed to do, Henry. you made a good Mayor in the beginning…"

"You and me both, wait...what?"

He looked down at his shoes and then nudged her shoulder with his own.

"So you like me, huh?"

Henry relished in the bright red shade of puce coming on to Abigail's face right then.

"Well…"

Henry rolled his eyes.

"Just admit it, Stanton... even when we were kids... if it weren't for Noah you might've been hitched up with yours truly"

Abigail flushed even redder if that were possible…

"Why you…!"

Henry laughed at her out right.

"All right all right I'm just pullin' your leg…"

Abigail was trying to get up so she didn't see the devious smirk on Henry's face just then…

"But for the record I saw your face when I gave you those daisies…"

Abigail whirled to face him…

"It was you!" she hissed, as if the diners in the other room could overhear their discussion.

"It was me what?" Henry asked, getting ready to defend himself.

"You sent the daisies- not Ray Wyatt!"

Henry guffawed. "No, really? Come on, Abigail! What man in your life knows that you prefer daisies to roses any day of the year? especially on your birthday…"

Abigail look at them curiously. The last time Noah had gotten her flowers was the time that Peter was five and he tried to bake a lasagna for her birthday. The lasagna had been too hard and inedible; not only that, but sweet Noah had forgotten that she preferred daisies to roses.

She thought back to the parcel of daisies she had received as a housewarming present from the man sitting right next to her this very moment.

"How did you know?" she asked curiously.

" You told me yourself when you were planting the garden. Noah had found a packet of Daisy seeds and you threw your arms around his neck, and kissed him for about two minutes"

Abigail smiled softly at the memory, surprised and touched that Henry remembered something so simple and sweet… it flattered her that he had taken notice and had been watching her for that long...

He flushed and shrugged as if he could read her thoughts.

"I don't know... maybe I did it because I like seeing you happy. Lord knows I haven't done much to do that in these past several years…" he shook his head, his mind caught between past and present.

"Noah was your husband, and I was an outsider... I wasn't allowed to have you, but by golly Abigail you left an impression on me, even then! Especially after he passed!" Henry shook his head in wonder. still so amazed at how far he had come with her help and support.

"I wanted to make sure that you were well taken care of, that you had a home 'n were well provided for! I- I wanted to care for you I wanted to share my life with you, since I didn't have anyone else…" Henry couldn't believe that he was saying all of this, but here he was, spilling his guts out the the one woman he felt could understand him best...

"Nora had already chosen Bill, and so that life that I had tried to live as a good man after meeting you, was gone…"

Henry looked up into Abigail's eyes.

"I want you to know that what I said that Christmas was unacceptable and unforgivable, but thank you for forgiving me and allowing...us… to start over."

he flushed.

From your mouth to God's ears, Henry, she thought, and let him continue.

"When you came to check on me I was not angry at you, I was angry at Nora. I did something stupid and tried to run from it and took Nora with me. She had said yes and we were off to Union City; we were going to start over she and I"

Abigail couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of pain and jealousy at that revelation. Nora had entered her world and turned it upside down, but that didn't explain what had happened to her...

"I don't know if it was the fact that I've gotten injured, or that I was a shell of the man she knew, but Nora decided that she no longer loved me and she should have listened to Bill in the first place- that Bill had been right about me from day one. I got angry at her and told her to leave."

Now they were getting somewhere... Henry was finally admitting that he was taking responsibility for things he said and did.

"After Nora rejected me, I grew angry at the world and you weren't available- you were with Frank"

That stung slightly, considering the fact that before he left, she and Frank had a disagreement mainly concerning her friendship with Henry. Frank claimed he didn't trust Henry, but honestly, Abigail felt that Frank was jealous of her and Henry together… she still couldn't figure out why?

Abigail was brought back to attention when Henry continued.

"...I was bitter… I took my anger out on everyone else, especially you- made deals that cost the lives of so many others...and the worst part is I have to live with that every day of my life for the rest of my life…"

He looked at her again as hope and gratitude flashed in his eyes.

"I've become a better man, a better person by your example, Abigail...but I can never wipe away the sins that I've committed against you and against our town…" his head down, he shook it sadly.

"As far as the daisies go, I guess I wanted to say I'm sorry. Anyway..."

It was at this point that Henry's voice broke. Tears had filled his eyes… he felt the need to bawl like a baby, as Baby Jack had earlier…

"I'm not a good man, Abigail. That's why I keep telling you that you keep seeing what you want to see! You want me to be a good man and I want to be a good man... but my reputation is not such. I feel like it's too little too late…"

He started to cry and Abigail, her heart officially chastised, took him into her arms and cried with him as she rocked with him back-and-forth.

This was the man she was meant to care for... not when they met, but now!

Now, today, as they lived in Hope Valley, 25 years after they met, he was her responsibility, and she was his… they were meant for each other now to take care of each other… to be sure that the weight of the world didn't wait too heavily on the other's shoulders.

Whether that came by romantic ties or not, Abigail didn't know.

She knew she wanted to get to know him and she realized she could love him romantically if that was what his heart was set on…

No more wasted time… she scolded herself

She had spent so much time learning Noah, getting to know Bill, loving and feuding with Frank, that after Noah passed her anger and hurt and blinded her from seeing the need of the man that truly needed her.

Henry Gowen, this sweet, sensitive, hard-working, attractive man who feared God and wanted to do more than waste his life away being bitter and angry and using others. Abigail felt that now was a time for a true repentance.

Henry, can you give me your hands?

I may continue with Henry's and Abigail's prayer and the next chapter this just seems like a good place to stop for now. please let me know what you think!

(1)- In this story Jack and Elizabeth find out much sooner that she's pregnant before Jack has to leave. They make a plan where if anything happens to Elizabeth and Catherine, that Abigail would be Jack's godmother.


	2. Prayers from the Heart

Our Father who art in Heaven

Hollowed be Thy Name

Thy Kingdom come

Thy Will be done

On Earth as it is in Heaven

Give us this day

Our daily bread

Forgive us our trespasses

As we forgive those who have trespassed against us

Lead us not into temptation

But deliver us from evil

For Thine is the Kingdom

The Power and the Glory forever

Amen

Abigail squeezed Henry's hands.

"Dearest Father in Heaven, we come to You with humble hearts thanking You for who You are and all You have done. Thank You in Your mercy and grace You do not hold anything against us, but allow us to come to You in free will. Lord Jesus I come to You now with a repentant heart, not because I should change but because I want to change. Forgive me for my sin of pride and self righteousness- there have been times that I know that I hold myself above others as if 'I'm living correctly' in comparison to other people around me…"

Henry let out a soft snicker and gently caressed her fingers.

"Truth is, I'm no better than the dust and dirt on this very floor, and yet it is in You I have my value and my worth. It is in You, Jesus, that I am washed clean and made new, by Your sacrifice on the Cross for my sins. I have and continue to believe in Your sacrifice in saving me. Thank You for hope and salvation. Thank You for grace and mercy to convict. Thank You for repentance- to be able to bring You my dirt and grime, with which You scrub clean and turn me once again on the path to You."

Abigail took a breath and squeezed Henry's hands.

"Father, I thank You for this man beside me, Henry Gowen. He is Your child, Your son, and Your masterpiece… one of many."

Henry felt tears prick his eyes again.

"Father it's been a long road for both of us."

"Amen" Henry chipped in. Abigail giggled.

"When we met he was like a stone marble slab… chunks and pieces missing, rock fragments sticking out every which way… so unlike the chiseled marble feature I envisioned when we first met"

Henry guffawed, wondering if Abigail always prayed this honestly…

"You've brought him so far, and he has changed, so I'm thanking You for that, and praying that You can change me the way You changed him."

Henry was confused. What did she mean by that?

"Father, You not only changed his physical outlook on life, but You also changed him emotionally and spiritually. I can see both of these evidenced in the hard work that he does, and the way he relates to others."

Henry feels a slight pain of conviction especially when it came to the saloon and gambling… not everything had been changed for the better…

"We all have our weaknesses, and our choices we make may not always be the best ones; but we seek Your guidance and pray that You would help us to do the will that You have planned for us."

Henry wondered just how she was praying that… it was almost like she was reading his mind…

"Lord, for so long I had been angry with Henry for the decisions that he made- some of which caused the deaths of my family. Others which caused my business and many others to crumble and ruin."

Crumble and ruin? Wouldn't that be exaggerating just a little bit?

"Father he has made restitution - he's turned his life around to create a new life for himself. Father I have done the same. I've been able to move on by Your grace and Your guidance with help from Elizabeth and Frank and even my own children…"

Henry felt uneasy about her praying about Frank but pushed it away from his mind, just wondering exactly what she was praying about…

"I promised myself that after Noah I would not marry again. I didn't want to marry again especially because once I'm met Noah I felt I had met my soulmate."

Henry increasingly became intrigued by Abigail's prayer- what was she praying for?

"I closed off my heart in pride and anger, especially when Henry approached me after Noah's death. He was cordial, but I couldn't help but take offense…"

Henry wondered could she be praying about… them…?

"Lately Lord I've been feeling differently and it feels slightly exposing to pray about this especially in front of Henry, but I'm asking You to take hold of my heart, and mold it as You will… I will go where You send me and do my work as it pleases You. If that includes Henry, Father, in any way Thy will be done in Jesus' Name Amen"

"Amen" Henry said somewhat hoarsely, then realized it was his turn to pray.

He had prayed a lot in prison, especially about the conviction, and back when Cody was ill, but other than that and the occasional "please God get me out of this mess" type of prayers, he wasn't quite an expert…

Then as if he could hear Abigail's voice in his head, he felt something in his heart.

You don't have to pray as if You were a minister like Frank, Henry…just come to Me

"Lord I-" he choked up.

"I can't even begin to mirror the prayer that Abigail just prayed so I'll just do what I can and offer You what's in my heart…"

He could feel Abigail squeezing his hands.

Lord You know who I was, and You know who I am now. You know that I strive to be the man I was born to be- the man You created me to be.

Without Your help I could never have changed and without You working through Abigail… without seeing You work in her… Thank You for using her to bring me back to You… she is such a treasure and a blessing to me, and to everyone around us."

Henry and Abigail both squeezed each other's hands, and a peace… something in the atmosphere… settled their hearts into peace…

Without Your grace I wouldn't be sitting here today, with her in Your presence. Without Your grace and mercy on my life, I could've died there alone the night of the accident."

It was Abigail's turn to choke up. Where had this feeling, this perfectly imperfect desire to see them together, come from?

"Without You I wouldn't be alive. And without You I wouldn't have come to know Your Son as my Savior.

Thank You for Your work in my life, thank You for using Abigail as an example of what Your love is. Thank you for the chance to experience what it feels like and how it's put into practice…

"Speaking of putting things in the practice, I believe You're trying to tell us both something, but I'm not quite sure what it is…"

Abigail squeezed his hands again, tightly, rubbing the backs of his hands with her thumbs.

"If we're not careful I do believe fear and pride will definitely aim to destroy what could be… so I'm asking right now for the both of us that You would keep our hearts pure, and keep us from pride and fear, especially when it concerns our community and their opinions."

Abigail took a sharp breath. Henry gently rubbed her hands again.

"Be with us always and lead us as we make these next steps… we pray for guidance and counsel, especially when deciding when to make a relationship public, should that be your plan for us.

He could hear Abigail swallowing thickly, and grinned.

"These things we ask in Jesus Name, Amen"

Amen Abigail whispered.

As both open their eyes, Henry was kind of scared by the tears streaming down Abigail's cheeks if he were honest with himself, he would break down crying as he did before; but a certain amount of pride wouldn't allow him to do that in front of her again… at least not for some time.

Just as she had done before, Henry felt the need to open his arms to embrace Abigail and comfort her during the emotional pass that had taken her over.

She willingly accepted, scooting closer to him and laying her head on his chest. That motion, as well as his rubbing her back up and down, felt to Abigail and Henry both,like coming home.

She smelled of lemon and lavender, two of his favorite scents. As he lightly kissed her soft hair and nuzzled the crown of her head, he also smiled as he had the first opportunity to run his fingers into her hair…

Was this how it felt? To be totally loved and comforted by the one you love? To be a comfort when the other is upset?

Is this how it worked for Jack and Elizabeth?

Lee and Rosemary? Jesse and Clara? And now Dr. Shepherd and Nurse Faith?

Henry had been surprised to see them out together picnicking the other day, but if he thought about it, it was a long time in coming…

He hadn't exactly felt comfortable with Rosemary's friend who had come to visit… something about her didn't set well with him… perhaps because he could see the pain in Faith's eyes when he had seen her at the Mercantile…

"What are you thinking about?" Abigail murmured, the haze of sleep accompanied the muffling of his cravat and vest…

Henry flushed. No more hiding…

"How about Carson and Faith and how Faith didn't look very comfortable when Rosemary's friend came to visit."

Henry nearly laughed out loud when Abigail suddenly let out an undignified snort…

"You weren't the only one who felt that, Henry… No offense to her as Rosemary's friend, but I don't know if it was as much her personality as it was something else…" she made a face.

Henry hooted with laughter, having a feeling he knew what that 'something else' was….

Abigail wasn't as sweet as everyone considered her to be… hmmm…

"This is rather enlightening Abigail…I'm seeing a side of you I've never seen before…"

"I think you bring out the worst in me Henry or at least encourage it's freedom"

This time Henry laughed aloud.

"Oh no you're not putting this on me…

They laughed about it for a few moments more when Henry braved his fear and took her hand. She smiled shyly, not quite able to meet his eye…

Henry braved his fear again, gently taking his thumb and forefinger of his left hand and brought her chin up to meet his eyes.

"What's wrong, Abigail?"

She surprised him by sniffling, tears welling in her eyes...

"I was so angry at you for so long I just wonder what would've happened if things turned out differently…"

Henry chuckled softly, wiping her tears from her eyes and her cheek.

"What does Ecclesiastes say?"

Abigail giggled through tears.

"For every time there is a season…"

"Yes. At the time that I pursued you I was not ready. I loved you and desired you, but it was important that we not come together until I learned so many very important lessons, including how to be a humble man of God, taking responsibility for my words and actions, and standing on my own two feet instead of conspiring against everyone…"

Henry flushed in shame, his own eyes watery. He cleared his throat.

"You needed that time for anger, time for grief -was also a time for you to realize your dream and to learn lessons of your own including leadership" he winked.

Abigail flushed, wanting to lay her head up on his chest again and yet feeling very shy.

Henry was right. She had needed to grieve for Peter so that she could become a mother to Cody and Becky.

She had needed to lose her row house in order to run the café with the best partner she ever had.

And finally, she had to lose Noah, Bill, and finally Frank, to in a sense wipe her heart clean and present it as a pure clean slate to the Lord… for Henry…

"I'm scared!" She said, gripping his hand again.

"Me too." He admitted, rubbing her fingers gently. "But whatever comes we'll face it together…"

As if on cue, knock sounded at the door: the one leading to Abigail's home.

Abigail and Henry made to get up. It took a few minutes since they had been sitting on their feet bent down in prayer for so long…

Abigail giggled when Henry handed her his handkerchief…

She quickly wiped her eyes, took a deep breath let it out and quickly straightened her hair.

Henry chuckled to himself, shaking his head… she was stunning as always…

When she was prepared she looked for him, which took him by surprise.

They walked to the door together, and Abigail opened the door to see a man about Henry's height with long hair down to his shoulders.

He was dressed in ministerial garb, holding a Bible.

When Abigail opened the door the man looked from her to Henry, eyes flashing in recognition.

"Oh, Mayor Gowen…I hope I'm not disturbing you…"

Henry and Abigail looked at each other trying not to burst out laughing.

If that wasn't a sign from the Lord they didn't know what was…

"Reverend Anderson" Henry smirked trying not to laugh, "I trust you are acquainted with Mrs. Abigail Stanton…"

The pastor look confused. "why yes I do believe we've met sometime before… I was confused when they told me that they would find you here, Mayor"

Again Abigail and Henry tried not to laugh…

"Please, come in"

He did so, hesitantly. Once he entered the parlor, Reverend Anderson turned around.

He did so with a look of wonder and curiosity in his eyes.

"If I may ask how is it that you two are acquainted?"

Henry and Abigail smiled as they stood side-by-side, Henry confidently placing an arm around Abigail's shoulders, rubbing gently.

"Mrs.. Stanton is a very dear friend of mine. We were acquainted shortly before you left."

The pastor nodded his head. "I see" he said, still slightly unsure…

He turned to Abigail "And you were running the café?"

"I still am" Abigail smiled. "Among other things" Henry beamed with pride which took Reverend Anderson by surprise.

"Much has changed since you were last in town my friend" Henry said. "The most important of which is, I am no longer the Mayor."

Anderson looked from Henry to Abigail back to Henry again.

"Who is?"

"I am" said Abigail with a small smile.

Reverend Anderson, who hadn't been in Valley for quite some time realized that there had been some major changes that had occurred while he was away.

He was looking forward to hearing the story, and all of the developments he had missed…


	3. Old Acquaintances & New Friends

It was nearly ten o'clock

Silas took his leave

Henry and Abigail gave each other a warm embrace. Abigail didn't want to leave his arms.

Henry doesn't want to let go, but she needed her rest.

"We can't pretend nothing is going on…, what are we going to do?"

Henry grinned. "We can be subtle about it, as we have been. Now we just have to be careful."

Abigail nodded.

Henry could tell she had something else on her mind. "What is it?"

"I- I love you, Henry…"

Abigail found herself flushing deeply. It's not a woman's place to initiate feelings! Rev Anderson is nearby, Cody, Elizabeth…"

"Shhh… I can tell we both want this."

Abigail nodded. It's been a year since she's heard from Frank.

He must be doing well… now it was time for her to move on and be happy as well.

Henry gently kissed the crown of her head.

"Don't worry about it, Abby." he winked. She smiled at his boyish grin.

"If you didn't, I would have. I love you too… it doesn't matter who says it first, as long as it's true, right?"

Abigail nodded. He's right.

"We're not in the Edwardian age, anymore sweetheart."

There was a clearing of the throat behind him, and Henry has the good sense not to shoot a withering glare at the pastor behind him.

"We'll let the town know when we're ready, no rushing until we're comfortable, okay

Abigail nodded again.

As much as it pained him to let her go, they've both had an emotional afternoon, and both have work in the morning.

Abigail needs her rest.

He settles for a kiss on the cheek, since she's still sick.

"Straight to bed, dear… I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night… Reverend Anderson…"

hm? Oh! good evening, Mrs. …

he notices Henry's frown

er Mayor Gowe

"um M-mayor Stanton…

Abigail grins and closed the door.

Henry turned to Anderson, fully ready to let him have it, when he noticed someone coming.

He follows Reverend Anderson's line of sight to the figure of a woman.

Not just any woman… this one had a baby carriage and she walked slowly as the baby's whimpers died down.

Henry smiled. Elizabeth.

Apparently Little Jack had slept too long and had refused to settle down.

"Mrs. Thornton" he called, alerting her to their presence…

As safe as their community was, it didn't set well with him thar she was out this late, alone by herself.

"Hm? Oh! Mr. Gowen! I'm sorry, you startled me"

Henry winced. "I'm sorry about that ma'am, I mean you no concern"

Elizabeth softened, especially when she was rewarded by the sight of her finally sleeping son.

"It's alright Mr. Gowen… is someone with you?"

Henry smiled. "Yes, ma'am this is an old acquaintance of mine, he was minister here when you first arrived. Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton, I'd like you to meet"

"Reverend Anderson!" Elizabeth said excitedly.

Silas Anderson raised an eyebrow. The woman did look familiar in the dim light of the Cafe, but where had he seen her before?

As if reading his thoughts, Mr. Gowen answers his query with a smile.

"Mrs. Thornton was previously Miss Thatcher, Reverend. She was and is Hope Valley's…"

"School teacher?" Silas asked, directing the question more at Elizabeth than at Henry.

"Yes, I am" There was pure joy in Elizabeth's face at the moment, as if Silas Anderson's arrival was just the thing she needed...

Henry looked up and grinned. Apparently his and Abigail's wasn't the only relationship initiated by the Hands of the Creator…

He looked at Silas. The man was instantly besotted… smitten…

hmmm…

Rest now, my son, Elizabeth is in good hands…

Thank you, Father Henry prayed.

"Reverend, if you'll see to it that our teacher gets home safely?"

Henry gave Anderson a look.

'you've got one shot'

There was a fire in Silas' eyes he hadn't expected to see…

Henry nodded.

He had seen something… something that had set him off, the way Ray Wyatt had set Henry off when Wyatt had called Abigail 'Little Lady'

grrr He was thankful the fool was locked away for good, never to return...

"I will" he vowed. Elizabeth smiled graciously at Henry.

"Thank you for caring for Jack, Henry"

Henry touched his hat. "Ma'am"

She turned again to the pastor.

They continued to walk and talk, he asking questions, and she supplying answers, some easily, some not so easily…

"From what I understand, Mrs. Thornton, you lost your husband, who happened to be a law official in our town before I left?"

Pride and sadness warred in Elizabeth as she sighed.

"Yes. His name was Jack Thornton. He was a Mountie."

Silas nodded, his heart going out to her. "A very devout man, I remember. He built the church with his own two hands, am I right?"

Elizabeth nodded, smiling. "Yes, he did"

Silas smiles at the sleeping baby. "His son?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh yes. Most assuredly!"

Silas smiled, happy he was able to make her laugh.

He didn't know the former Miss Thatcher at all… and now, as a widowed mother, it was his responsibility to see to her spiritual welfare.

_And of course you would want to see to her physical welfare as well…_ a cynical side of him sneered.

_**Lord, please! Keep me from temptation and deliver me from evil thoughts and feelings that do not honor You… keep me from pride, also, for I long to do Your will as long as You have me here…**_

_Fear not My child… for I am with you both…_

Dare he have hope in that peaceful word? He decided to trust in his Father, and watch his words and actions carefully, especially where Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton was concerned…

"derson?"

He came to attention with the feather like touch of a hand on his sleeve.

"I'm sorry?"

"I asked if you intend to stay long in Hope Valley."

Silas smiled, a warm inviting smile.

It allowed Elizabeth to relax and smile in return, one of the most beautiful sights the pastor had ever laid eyes on…

"I will stay as long as the Lord intends, Mrs. Thornton… beyond that, I am not certain."

"Well, seeing as we'll both have use of the church, I look forward to hearing your sermons"

Silas flushed slightly, not wanting to read too much into her statement, which was just that, a statement…

"Well, I...er thank you, Mrs. Thornton, but as I've been made aware, the school was renamed…"

Elizabeth gave the reverend a pointed look.

Silas wondered if this was her expression of not taking no for an answer.

Jack Thornton certainly had good taste…

"We can certainly use someone's…"

"Reverend, the school, or church, can fit about 100 people. I've seen it full. Not only that but I've seen the doors open on summer days when Pastor Hogan would preach and families would sit out on picnic blankets in the grass."

She certainly painted a romantic picture…

"I will pray about it…" he smiled.

"Pray quickly, Reverend… it's already Wednesday…"

They laughed. "If you change your mind, I will be at the church bright and early Saturday morning"

Silas looked at her, perplexed.

"For what?"

"To take down the writing boards of course" Elizabeth smiled.

Silas thought about it "or, you could leave them up just in case someone gets inspired to write something…"

"Hmm" Elizabeth nodded, thinking about that possibility.

"That is a possibility… why don't we meet at the church on Saturday and we can see what compromises can be accomplished?"

Silas was impressed. "Saturday it is then"

"Excellent!" She suddenly stopped the carriage and very gently picked up the baby in her arms.

He whimpered and sighed, but made no more fuss.

Silas looked at Elizabeth whose face took on a slightly annoyed expression.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. I grabbed Jack without first unlocking the door, and the key is in my left hand."

Silas instantly saw the problem. She was right handed.

"Would you mind…"/"Allow me"

The laughed quietly. He gently took the key from her, and as they touched, there seemed to be a spark…

Silas jolted in alarm. Elizabeth looked surprised.

"Erm… here" he unlocked the door, which opened to a warm vanilla apple scented coziness.

Elizabeth was torn between welcoming the pastor inside for coffee, and falling asleep on her feet.

Sensing her dilemma, Silas smiled. "Until Saturday then, Mrs. Thornton…"

Elizabeth smiled, finding her left hand and offering it to him.

"Reverend Anderson" she said softly. "Thank you for walking us home."

He smiled warmly. "It was my pleasure, and please, if we do share the school, please call me Silas."

Elizabeth was flattered. Here was a complete gentleman whom had been very cautious and careful about the way that he approached her.

she hadn't seen the look on his face, but she had heard the confidence in his voice when he promised Henry to see that she got home safely.

The tone in his voice reminded her of Jack…

He had tact and confidence, but was aware what he said and did at all times…

being a pastor also was an added bonus, not to mention the fact that they would be sharing the schoolhouse that Jack himself had built…

Had the Lord orchestrated this, or was it a whimsical fancy and missing Jack? In any case, he hadn't overwhelmed himself on her like a certain other person she knew… and that made her feel cherished...

She smiled warmly at the pastor.

"Alright, Silas. But,"

He looked at her intently. "only if you call me Elizabeth."

Her porch lamp had been on, so she was able to see the smile that lit up his eyes as well as his face.

"As you wish, Elizabeth. I'll bid you goodnight."

He stepped away, and Elizabeth felt that she didn't want him to go just yet.

"Good night" finally getting inside, mother turned her attention to baby.

"Alright, mister, you have had a long and adventurous day… it's time you and I got some sleep!"

she kissed his head softly, looking at hers and Jack's wedding photo.

_Oh Jack_ she smiled, leaning her head on their son's gently.

_I wish you were here and could see how fast our baby boy is growing up!_

_I wish you could have also been here to meet Revered Silas Anderson… he is very kind and noble, just like you… I love you…_

she put the baby down, got ready for bed, and fell into a long deep sleep…

ETRAETRAETRA

Silas Anderson found himself at the doorway of the saloon, across the street from the Infirmary.

Rather fitting, he thought, just in case someone had too much to drink…

He shivered, not noticing someone was watching him.

"Reverend"

Silas looked up. There was a young man behind the counter, a Lucas Bouchard, if he remembered correctly…

Something didn't sit well with the minister. He wasn't sure what it was, but the saloon owner was cleaning a glass as he smirked at Silas.

"Nice night for a walk" Bouchard started.

"Indeed" said Silas.

"Get a good look around town?"

"Not quite yet. I assume that is yet to come within my time here…"

Bouchard smirked. "Exactly how long will that be, Reverend?"

Silas smiled. He had seen a shadow of a figure in the saloon threshold when he had walk Elizabeth Thornton home.

He hadn't wanted to alarm her, but he could feel her tense up as they walked past the saloon.

Fortunately they had enjoyed their conversation too much to take notice.

Now Silas knew that his and most likely Henry Gowen's instincts were correct.

Had he not walked Elizabeth home, there was no telling what would have transpired.

Silas took pleasure in his answer, wanting also to see Bouchard squirm…

"As long as the Lord has me here" he smiled like a cat having finished a bowl of cream.

Bouchard's face soured and darkened.

"Don't forget Mr. Bouchard… I have friends in mighty high places… I'd tread very cautiously around certain members of this community."

He smiled. "And remember, the Lord is always watching… you have a blessed night!"

Lucas Bouchard looked at the register in which the reverend had signed his name. Alongside it was a scripture, Proverbs 12:15.

Bouchard didn't know that one or any scriptures by heart, so he went to upstairs to the lobby of the hotel, knowing that they kept a bible there.

To his horror, whom did he see sitting in the lobby reading his own bible, but the Reverend himself!

"Why, Mr. Bouchard… i didn't expect to see you until tomorrow! What brings you up to the lobby of the hotel, my son?"

There it was again. That smile. He reminded Lucas of the Cheshire Cat in _Alice in Wonderland._

"That verse you wrote." Lucas said, moving to find the bible.

Unfortunately, Anderson was using it at the moment, getting further insight for his first Sunday sermon.

"By all means, help yourself… however, I can also tell you if you wish…"

Lucas scowled, not liking the pastor one bit.

Silas smiled, knowing he was getting on the young gentleman's bad side, and he loved it.

Served Bouchard right for causing Elizabeth to tense up and shiver…

" 'The way of a fool…" he paused for effect, "is right in his own eyes:...' "

Lucas scowl turned into a full on glare. "Just what do you mean by that insinuation, sir?" he spat.

Silas nodded; he knew Bouchard would take offense.

Anderson held up his left pointer finger, the one not occupied with a pen.

" 'but he that hearketh unto counsel is wise'"

Anderson bowed his head to write something, Bouchard seething before him.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" he asked hotly.

Anderson blotted his paper, gathered his belongings, stood up, and glared at Bouchard.

"Just this, so listen and listen well: it is my responsibility to care for that young lady and her child, among the other many souls in this community, including yours. You will not come to this town and destroy the hard working values these people have to offer. If anyone is harmed, especially Elizabeth and Jack Thornton, you will answer to Almighty God for your actions. _Goodnight_ sir."

Lucas Bouchard glared at the pastor until he was out of sight. The line had just been drawn and Elizabeth Thornton was on the line.

This was war!


	4. Queen of My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own….

Note: this combines episodes 2 and 3 of season 6. I hope you enjoy!

Thank you to friends, users and guests who have left comments!!! Louise725; JjPutnam81; Livin4Jesus Your support means a lot!

If you don't like the selection, save your time and don't read it. if you do you like the selection but want my opinion on what's happening, just email me-please use reviews to comment on the story "I Need You". Flames fired at Lori Loughlin or myself, and reviews with inappropriate language by guests or members on this story will be deleted. I don't condone her actions, but we need to forgive and move on. This is a story with Lori Loughlin in mind until Hallmark replaces her. (I think Kelli Williams from Lie to Me would make a great Abigail!) The show must go on!

As will the story... starting now

"Henry? I believe I owe you this."

Henry Gowen looked at Abigail Stanton confused.

She looked mighty lovely in her lace blouse and red was certainly her color...

"What for?" he didn't mean to sound alarmed, as she attempted to hand him the ten dollars he had given her due to the crashing of their farming stock.

She needed the money more than he did…

"Because I understand that this came out of your own pocket." she raised an eyebrow, and he winced.

Abigail smiled. "You don't have to do that, Henry."

Henry suddenly got an idea. He'd give her most of the profit- it wasn't much- especially after their history when she first decided to open the Cafe and he had tried to foil her plans at every turn.

"Tell you what. You didn't lose all of it." he gave her back the majority of the money.

She smiled fondly at him.

"Henry, I knew the risks when I asked you to invest for me. Nobody's perfect."

He winced. "Don't I know it."

Glad to have that discussion over with, both stood side-by-side as they watched different couples on the dance floor.

Henry wanted to ask Abigail to dance, and she secretly wanted him to ask her to dance, but both kind of nervous especially considering their history…

All too soon the dance ended- to prevent things from being even more awkward, Henry decided to take his leave

"Well, goodnight."

Abigail smiled, giving him a polite nod.

"Goodnight, Henry."

Henry groaned as he put his hands over his eyes. He should have asked Abigail to dance!

Those last moments before they left could have been the perfect opportunity to show the world that Abigail Melody Stanton was his, and he was proud of that fact, and her.

He smirked sleepily as he remembered she had tried to give him back the full ten dollars.

His pride wouldn't let him do that. He opted for the good old fashioned 7-3… those three dollars might just lead to the cost of something wonderful...

"Night Abigail" he muttered into the dark, not caring she wasn't there to answer- He held his pillow that much closer…

Henrigail- Romance

That night Henry Gowen slept like a baby, but it was certain that others had not, including the Mayor.

Today was the day things were going to change, especially between the two of them.

He wasn't afraid to show her again how he felt, in private, but he also understood her need for discretion in public.

This relationship was so new and fragile to both of them, and Henry really didn't want to do anything to make Abigail feel uncomfortable in any way, but he decided this morning he could at least say hello...

The Cafe was open and no one was in yet, so Henry snuck up behind Abigail, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He wasn't prepared to see or feel her jump.

"Abby? You okay?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"Mmm? Sorry Henry… didn't sleep very well last night…" *yawn*

Henry snatched the knife out of her hands before she could chop her fingers off…

"H-ey! I need that! Giveitba *yawn* -back!"

Henry grinned and shook his head at her, waving his finger at her.

"Didn't your mama tell you the difference between cooking and sleeping in the kitchen? Now you get on to bed for a couple hours, and I'll have Cody wake you up"

Abigail did something completely out of character just then.

She stomped her foot and pouted.

"No! Now give me back that knife Henry, and I mean now!"

Henry glared at her. "Abigail Melody Gowen you get back up those stairs this minute! And I mean now!"

He tried to look stern, but one look into her beautiful sleepy face, forced him to chuckle.

She glared at him, too tired to notice his slip, but turned to do as he ordered.

Henry put the knife back in the steak block and grinned. He grabbed the damp dishrag near the sink.

"Go'on now… get!" His towel hit the back of her skirt and she yelped.

"Get up those stairs Abigail and get to bed!"

She purred like a kitten, grinned sleepily, and pulled on his arm.

Henry flushed big time trying not to remember how closely he had held his pillow the night before.

Bill had his keys jingling outside, no doubt wondering why the door was locked.

Against Abigail, Henry stood his ground.

"We'll talk about this later, young lady, now get!"

Abigail finally disappeared, and Henry rushed to the door opening it; he was out of breath.

"Oh, good morning, Bill. You're probably wondering why I'm here"

Bill looked suspiciously at Henry. He was dressed in clothing similar to his jailhouse attire, and he was strangely out of breath...

"Well, yeah... the thought did cross my mind…"

As if sensing the reason for Bill suspicion, Henry's eyes narrowed.

_For goodness' sake! Does he seriously think that Abigail and I… that we…_

He folded his arms, looking cross. It was one thing for Bill to think ill of him that way, even though it was untrue to the highest extent…

He'd be darned if Anyone, least of all Bill was going to think or speak ill of Abigail...

"Well unfortunately Abigail is under the weather this morning. She won't be down for a couple of hours."

Bill looked at Henry suspiciously again.

"Is that Carson's diagnosis, or yours?"

Henry was getting agitated- it was none of Bill's business!

"Mine!" he snapped.

"I advise you get to the sheriff's office. Abigail will make arrangements when she's feels better... Right now she needs her rest."

Bill continued to glare suspiciously at Henry, wondering where he had received authority to boss Bill or anyone around!

"Why do you care so much about Abigail?" he asked snidely.

"Because I love her." Henry stated without flinching.

_Well I'll be! He finally admitted it! _

Bill waved Henry off as the former Mayor watched him leave.

Even after Bill left, Henry stood there for some time until it was time to head over to the saw mill.

He made good use of that time getting the water and vegetables prepared for Abigail to make along with her famous pot roast.

Henry laughed to himself as he recalled last Christmas' roast… that had been the talk of the town for two weeks!

He thought about different men in Abigail's life that had come and gone- Noah, Henry himself, Bill, and Frank, and now Henry again…

He wondered that if Noah and the other men survived, would she be as happy as they were at this moment?

If Noah were alive Henry knew they wouldn't be the same people.

_For every time there is a season for everything under Heaven…_

Henry's thoughts eventually turned to Ray Wyatt as they sometimes did.

How was he making out in prison?

Would he get parole?

Then another thought caused Henry to worry.

If Wyatt did get out of prison, would he seek revenge?

From Henry?

From Bill?

From… Abigail?

Henry swallowed thickly, then channeled the rage he felt into slicing thick potatoes for the soup Abigail intended to make.

No one would ever harm Abigail- Not while Henry Joseph Gowen still had breath in his body…

Later that day...

Abigail and Elizabeth noticed Ned Yost, Florence and Kate standing in a group complaining about Bouchard and how late the saloon had been opened the night before.

When she asked what was wrong, they complained about the noise and music.

"So, what're we gonna do about it?"

Everyone looked over at Abigail.

_Oh great! Just my luck for being Mayor!_

Her plan was to approach Bouchard diplomatically in the hope that they could reach some sort of compromise.

If not, if he had taught her nothing else during his time as Mayor, Henry Gowen taught her it was always to have an extra card up one's sleeve…

She entered the saloon which wasn't very busy due to others being at work.

"Madam Mayor. This is a pleasant surprise.What can I get you?"

She smiled politely, feeling awkward.

"Well… Unfortunately, this isn't a social visit."

Lucas smirked "I see."

"First, let me say how happy we are that your business is doing so well."

Lucas raised an eyebrow "I sense a "but" coming."

_And you'd be right, slick talking sidewinder!_

Good gracious she sounded like Bill! Or maybe even Henry! she flushed slightly, demanding her body to keep composed...

"There are some concerns about the hours you keep, and the noise."

Bouchard looked annoyed.

"The noise?"

Abigail was getting agitated.

"Yes, from your patrons and the music.But I was hoping you'd be willing to help us."

He looked at her sideways.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Perhaps you could close by 10:00 pm."

Smirk.

"That is a little early, isn't it?"

" Well, those are the hours that Tom kept when he was running the saloon."

"I- "

The Mayor was adamant "I don't think it's unfair."

Lucas sighed.

"Ok. I'll watch the hours."

Lucas sighed wondering how to get around the mayor.

"And the noise." she prodded.

"And the noise. Especially if we're not busy."

Abigail nodded, certain that something was going to go wrong, but not certain why...

"Thank you. And congratulations again on your success."

Just like Ray Wyatt had done to her face when she denied vote for the railroad route to pass through the southern lands, Lucas smirked behind her back, shaking his head as well…

To see this, Abigail would have been unnerved.

As she left however, she did feel a certain chill up her spine…

Later that night...

It was 10:30 at night!! 10:30!!!

As annoyed as she was that her request had been ignored, that was nothing in comparison to Cody coming down and saying that his sleep had been interrupted- again!

_That was **it!!**_

"Mom?"

"Oh, did the music wake you up again?"

"I think it's louder than last night."

"Are you gonna let him have it?"

"Go back to bed. We'll talk about it in the morning."

Taking off her apron she stormed outside.

_Play it cool… don't go all Mama bear yet!_

Entering the saloon for the first time since the opening was like night and day for Abigail.

All around her men were drinking, which was normal in a saloon, but she hadn't been expecting to see two fellows arm wrestling (better than fighting), as well as Telephone Operator Fiona Jenkins to be whooping aloud that she'd just beaten a competitor in darts...

As if the smoke wasn't bad enough what really got her goat was the identity of two men with Bouchard: Mike... and Henry!

"Mike... Henry" she said sidling up to their table and smiling at them sweetly.

"Enjoying the game?"

_Oooooh I hope you enjoy your game Mister! We're gonna talk!_

Henry looked up and couldn't help the feeling of being caught red handed.

He swallowed thickly.

_Oh crap!_

"Well, I'd be enjoying it a lot more if Lucas here wasn't cleaning up." he smirked.

_I can explain!_

Henry went over in his mind why he had sat down in the first place.

He had entered the saloon after work, nothing really on this mind except to get a nice cool beer to cool down from the hot sun they had been experiencing lately.

Lucas Bouchard was at one of the tables shuffling a deck of cards, when he nodded at Henry.

"Mr. Gowen"

"Mr. Bouchard"

Lucas smirked.

"Kinda nice not to have a preacher breathing down my neck…"

Henry wanted to scowl at him, but he kept his cool.

"Oh? He's not here?"

Lucas shook his head

"Cleared out soon as I sat down... I offered him a seat, but he declined"

'Good' Henry thought for Silas' benefit.

Had Reverend Anderson sat down with Mr. Bouchard, it would possibly have ended up in a fight, with both of them in jail.

"He doesn't like me much" Lucas smirked.

'Well for the record, I don't either!' Henry thought.

"Too bad" Henry said noncommittally.

"His loss" Lucas shrugged, "he'll never fit in here... at least, not for long…"

Henry turned and faced Bouchard head-on raising an eyebrow…

"And just what do you mean by that?"

Lucas smirked and rubbed his beard.

"He's too old... especially for Mrs. Thornton…" he started dealing cards.

"Hang on there sonny boy... he and I aren't too far apart in age... what's more, he's been here longer than you have!"

Lucas shrugged and smirked again.

"Yeah, well, that's in the past... this is now. 'Elizabeth shouldn't marry a toad, when she's got a prince in front of her… He should be careful he doesn't get too close" he scoffed, shaking his head.

Henry nearly spit out his beer in disgust. Bouchard it not only just threatened Silas but also Elizabeth...

_Say that to my face you tongue twisted charlotin!_

Those next three words slipped out of Henry's mouth before he could stop them…

"You wanna bet?!"

Before long Mike had joined the game, and Henry was losing...

Presently

"I'm not really enjoying it."

Henry gave Mike a sideways look, attempting to control his urge to glare at him.

Mike's current look could rival that of a kicked puppy.

Henry had suspected Mike of taking a shining to Abigail ever since two Christmas' ago when the two had observed the float plans together...

_Suck it up! She's mine you two-bit whining swindler!_

_Get away from this Abigail_! he'd wanted to growl.

Henry wanted to groan, wondering who had been the bigger fool, him or Lucas Bouchard…

As she calmly processed what he had just said, her hands were fists.

"Sorry" Bouchard said flippantly

Henry winced, especially when Abigail look straight at _him_! He knew what she was thinking. It wasn't so much about the loud music and voices that bothered her as much as they bothered her young son, Cody, who did in fact have school in the morning...

One, Abigail didn't see herself as a gambler, and even though Henry and she had discussed a few times that life was a gamble and worth taking risks…

_Heh...including us!_ Henry felt pride just then, until Bouchard called Full House, and then invited Abigail to sit with them…

"Would you like to join us, Mayor? We have room."

_Bad move_ Henry thought, irritated slightly as Bouchard attempted to charm her.

Henry had promised Abigail they would be subtle, so short of folding and guiding her away from the table, he waited and judging by the look in Abigail's eyes, Bouchard wasn't going to get away with his last comment.

"No thank you, I have an early morning, as does my son, Cody."

Henry and Mike winced. They should've known better than to sit down…

"Does he? Forgive me Madam Mayor, but tomorrow is Saturday"

_Crap!_ Henry grimaced. _Now ya done it!_

But Abigail, bless her angelic heart, despite the fact her hands were tight with fury, smiled.

"No, Mr. Bouchard, it is actually now Thursday. A school day for all of the children in this town, not to mention Mrs. Thornton."

_Ouch_ Henry and Mike exchanged looks.

Henry saw the flicker of… hope, attraction… flicker briefly into Bouchard's eyes.

_Not a chance_! Henry smirked, still pulling for his friend, however slim that hope might be…

He still hoped that Silas would be able to defend Elizabeth despite the fact Henry had just lost 20 dollars to the Bouchard for the right to flaunt himself at Elizabeth.

It stung too.

Henry had heard Fiona and Bill talking about Bouchard speaking French to a woman when he supposedly didn't know French at all…

Something was fishy, and Henry wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"You gentlemen enjoy your evening"

Henry felt his stomach pound in guilt and sadness when he discovered that Abigail was leaving.

She gave him a warm knowing smile.

_I'll see you later_ that look seemed to say.

Henry wanted to groan out loud. He decided to call it a night.

He'd lost this round against Bouchard, but if he learned anything from Abigail, you should never back down from fighting for those who mean the most to you...

The Next Day

Elizabeth felt bad for Cody and Abigail.

Due to the issue at hand with the saloon, Elizabeth let school out early, hopefully encouraging Cody to go home and get some rest.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes shortly after when Robert convinced Cody and Timmy to play pirates again…

Cody was all full of energy then...

_Boys…_

_Preaching Teacher- Friendship _

Later...

Elizabeth felt the Holy Spirit convict her when she advised Abigail to gamble and call Bouchard's bluff. She had known men like him a plenty and had heard rumors that Bouchard was already involved with someone.

Elizabeth was incensed that he would come on to her so strongly if that indeed was the case…

_Be careful My child… do not seek to judge thy brethren…_

Elizabeth decided to ask Reverend Anderson the question that was bothering her.

She entered the Cafe and he was sitting at a corner table, reading his Bible.

He looked up and smiled when she arrived.

"Mrs. Thornton… what a pleasant surprise… and where is Master Jack this afternoon?"

Elizabeth brightened with the mention of her son.

"He's with my nanny, Laura."

By now Anderson had stood up.

_A gentleman… _

Elizabeth smiled to herself, thinking Bouchard and his playing mates cads for not rising upon the Mayor's arrival.

"Please, have a seat… is school out so early?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I found that the students and I were restless today due to the occurrences of last night."

Silas frowned. It was one thing for him to lose sleep...he was older and a minister, so he didn't need as much rest as Mrs. Thornton and the children…

Shame on him! he scowled glaring at Bouchard in his head.

"las?"

He'd done it again…

"I'm sorry, what did you say Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth smiled mischievously, knowing that if Florence caught wind of the Reverend using her first name at such an early stage, she'd be tongue wagging for a week...

"Is gambling a sin?"

Silas raised an eyebrow, wondering what brought about the question.

"I don't believe that actual gambling is a sin… men in the Bible cast lots for different things, even our King's clothing when He was sent to the Cross."

Elizabeth sat in attention.

"The Bible does say that the love of money and coveting thy neighbor's wife, house and property is a sin… they all stem from the same heart…"

"Pride?" Elizabeth guessed.

Silas smiled- she was well read…

"Exactly" he nodded.

Suddenly Elizabeth was deep in thought.

"When pride cometh , then cometh shame; But with the lowly is wisdom."

Silas nodded his head, picking up his tea.

"Absolutely" he nodded to her.

As if they had their own conversation, Elizabeth returned his nod with one of her own.

'_Be aware and don't allow pride to lead into confrontation_.'

They stood at the same time, bade each other farewell, and parted ways.

As Florence and Kate noticed Elizabeth and the Reverend part ways, each started to wonder…

_Hmm_...

Meanwhile

At the saloon, Henry was on his lunch break and Lucas Bouchard had just bought him a beer on the house.

Henry knew that Bouchard just did it because he wanted dirt on Abigail, but he wasn't about to turn down a free beer…

"Thank you" Henry smiled, raising the glass and taking a sip.

"I didn't expect Mayor Stanton to take it so personally."

Henry had to focus on just what Bouchard was complaining about… he had plans to set in motion for his lady friend...

"She takes her job seriously." Henry smirked thinking about that morning in the Cafe when Abigail was asleep on her feet.

"So do I." Bouchard groused. "There's nothing wrong with people having some harmless fun."

He thought for a minute more.

Henry stood his guard, knowing that if Bouchard threatened Abigail, both Gowen and Bouchard would end up in jail- Bouchard for threatening a public official, and Henry for physical assault and battery.

"The place is busy for a reason." Bouchard sulked.

"Well, you won't get any argument from me about it." Henry shrugged. "I mean, I always thought that Tom ran this place like a nunnery."

Henry felt sorry for poking fun at the man but it had been true...

"If Abigail thinks I'm gonna roll over she is mistaken."

Well if that wasn't karma rearing its ugly head…

Henry had remembered thinking those same words when Abigail had gotten him removed from office and then taken his place...

He smiled it all down with his beer, clapping Bouchard on the shoulder.

"Well, underestimate our mayor at your peril.She has an annoying tendency of getting her way."

He left then, hoping Bouchard would seriously think about his words…

Henry was only poking fun at Abigail, just a little, so he hoped none of this would reach her ears.

Lord knew he may be kicked out of the Café for a week…

The Town Council Meeting

"Uh, Ned? We're ready to start."

"Very good."

He nodded to everyone in attendance.

"Alright. The first item on today's agenda was supposed to be Elizabeth's proposal for a new town library, however, seeing as most of you are not here for that reason Elizabeth has very graciously agreed to postpone that discussion until our next meeting. Therefore, let's get right into it."

"A vote on the proposed town ordinance which states all Hope Valley businesses must close by 10:00pm. Madam Mayor."

"Is the council prepared to vote?"

The council all nodded their heads.

" Hmmhmm."

Abigail nodded.

"Very well. All those in favour."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

Lizzie Masters also quietly raised her hand.

"All those opposed."

Rosemary was incensed when her husband raised his hand.

"Lee!" she hissed.

"I'm sorry, Abigail, but my men, they really love the saloon."

"Sometimes I work late."

"I like to have a beer after a hard day."

Mike also raised his hand.

Abigail smiled and nodded graciously.

"You don't have to explain yourselves.That's why we vote."

Elizabeth counted and looked at Abigail.

"The council is split four-four. As mayor your vote breaks the tie."

Lucas glared at Elizabeth wishing she'd stay quiet as Lee Coulter's wife had done.

Beside him, Silas noticed Bouchard's sudden body language shift, and noticed the expression on his face, and whom it was directed at.

He moved his foot to the right rather forcefully…

"Oh!" cried Lucas in pain. His ankle bone was suddenly throbbing violently.

"So very sorry, sir… as you can see these are rather close quarters… Lost my footing for a moment."

Reverend Anderson smiled at the Mayor and Mrs. Thornton both.

Henry coughed and cleared his throat quickly.

"I'd like to ask Mr. Bouchard to step forward."

Lucas did so, trying not to hobble.

"Mr. Bouchard, what you'll find the more time you spend in Hope Valley, is the people here support rather than divide each other"

"and while your saloon is a big hit in town, I think you can see that not everyone is happy.So rather than voting, I'd like to know if you're willing to compromise."

Abigail took a deep breath feeling Henry's eyes on her the whole way.

"I propose that you stay open late two nights per week.What do you say?"

_Tick tock tick tock_

"I assume three nights would be out of the question?"

Elizabeth let out a scoff of annoyance, but flushed when she caught Silas Anderson's look, whom she had also invited to the meeting - he was shaking his head with a small, knowing smile.

"You would assume right. I have a suggestion about the days, but I will leave that to your discretion."

Her eyes glittered in the same fashion they had when she mentioned about her son and the other students having school.

_Weekends it is, then_ Bouchard thought, wondering if pretty Mrs. Thornton was available for supper that evening.

"In that case we have a deal."

"Very good."

"Here, here." Elizabeth cheered, smiling at Silas.

He smiled at her in return, nodding his head.

"Thank you, everyone. Thank you for coming.This meeting is over." Abigail called over the applause.

Henry decided to stay close to Abigail and keep an eye Lucas just in case.

"Madam Mayor?" Abigail turned to him.

"Let me guess. This was your plan all along."

Abigail smiled deciding perhaps Bouchard wasn't a slick talking sidewinder after all.

"Well, I had a sense of how the vote might go, but I wanted to give you an opportunity to do what was right."

Lucas shifted from foot to foot, despite the pain in his ankle.

"You know, when I first arrived here, the people told me that Hope Valley was different.Today you proved they're right."

Abigail nodded.

"We take care of our own. And that includes you now."

'_Hehe that's my girl_'

She was planning to turn around, when a familiar black fedora caught her eye.

Henry was going for casual, but it wasn't working out too well.

His joy and pride in something was just too obvious to see.

In truth he had just finished a discussion with their pastor, which brought a grin to his lips.

A Few Moments Before...

"I saw that"

Silas eyed him. "And what exactly did you see?"

Henry scoffed. "You defending the honor of our school teacher"

Silas flushed. "Ah, yes… I also lied, which is not a good thing."

Henry shrugged. "If that's the way you feel, I understand, but it also was pretty crowded in there."

Silas grinned sheepishly, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"No man should ever regard a woman the way he just regarded Elizabeth. As you mentioned the other night to our beloved Mayor, this isn't the Edwardian era"

Henry howled with laughter. He was also curious.

"How did he regard her?" he asked.

Silas scowled. "Our world is changing. Women are gaining power in our schools and governments… some even in the church" he frowned, but shooed it away.

"Be that as it may, Elizabeth- er, Mrs. Thornton has a very strong, powerful voice, as does Mayor Stanton" he winked, causing Henry to flush.

"They use their voices to invoke change for the next generation, and they do so without ruling over men- which is what Apostle Paul cautions against in the church"

Henry nodded. He had read and understood for himself where Silas was coming from.

God made Adam first, not Eve.

"Be that as it may, Elizabeth was attending to Abigail about her mayoral office. Bouchard gave her a look of anger and disrespect, as if she should have kept silent."

Henry understood. Silas was absolutely right.

"I simply showed him the consequences of such actions"

Both men laughed deeply and freely.

Henry clapped Silas on the shoulder.

"You know, Reverend you are a Godsend for more reasons than one."

Silas raised an eyebrow. Henry shook his head, and Silas understood; another tale for another time.

"For the record, Constable Jack Thornton would've done the same thing, although Bouchard ight have had to pick himself up off the floor"

Henry and Silas burst out laughing again.

Silas had left, and Henry stood waiting for Abigail.

"Henry Gowen, do I detect a smile?"

He continued to smile. Just looking at her made his day.

"It's not a crime now, is it?"

Abigail flushed prettily. "No, but you had become so chummy with Lucas I thought you'd be on his side."

"Well, friends reveal themselves."

_You, Jack, Elizabeth, Lee, Silas, Bill..._

"I don't go looking for friends, I look for opportunities."

_Just like you saw in me..._

"And you see one in Lucas?" she asked curiously.

He smirked. "Your words, not mine."

He found himself wanting to hold her and embrace her as he had that morning, but felt they weren't quite ready for that stage in their relationship.

"You did real good today, Abigail." he said with feeling.

There were stars in her eyes. He was proud of her!

_Oh, Henry!_

She found she wanted him to take her into his strong arms again, and just hold her close, but felt they weren't quite ready for that stage in their relationship.

"Thank you, Henry." she flushed again.

"Afternoon." He tipped his hat, then clasped her hand softly and lay a light kiss upon it.

Abigail flushed when he left, finding a note in her hand…

_Picnic up on the lake? If so, I'll be waiting there tomorrow after school lets out. Let's make it count for real this time. All my love- Henry_

Abigail felt light headed; she wanted to swoon…

Instead she looked in the direction that Henry had left and shook her head in amazement. That man certainly had changed for the better…

Elizabeth noticed Abigail's whimsical expression and smirked to herself. She had seen that Abigail and Henry had gotten close within the last couple of years… he had certainly changed for the better that she could see… could there be a spark between the former Mayor and her best friend?

"I saw that!" she whispered, putting an arm around Abigail.

They continued to talk until all left home for the evening…

After she was sure that baby Jack was asleep for the night, Elizabeth sat down with her diary and wrote to her husband.

_Dear Jack_, she began

_Since you've been gone there have been so many new changes! _

_ Hope Valley has got a new telephone! It's an adjustment for some and not so for others…_

_ I don't know about this personally, but I'm sure at least Lee has his work cut out for him with Rosemary using the telephone every day…_

Elizabeth giggled, wondering what else to write.

_Speaking of new changes, one of the most remarkable things that has changed is the relationship between Abigail and Henry! I can't really put my finger on it, but it seems something between them has shifted…_

_ I looked over at Abigail after Henry left today after the town meeting, and she looked as if she had stars in her eyes… I remember being in that position especially when it came to you. _

_I remember wanting to swoon in your arms and you would pick me up as if I weighed as light as a feather…_

Elizabeth sighed sadly.

_I miss you so much, and it hurts me to see and know that you're in Jack as I am, but you won't be here to see him grow..: see him able and ready to ride Sergeant... see him get married and see him…_

Elizabeth swallowed thickly, her emotions becoming somber

_ I know that I can't prevent him from doing anything, especially when it comes to the possibility of him following in your footsteps. I just know that he is the last part of you that I have, and as his mother I don't want to lose him as I lost you. _

_If something happens to Jack it'll be like losing you _

_all over again and I can't let that happen; at least for now I won't. The Bible says that perfect love casteth out fear...for now I plan to cherish every single moment that I have Jack. I love you both so dearly and pray the best for his future._

Elizabeth's thoughts wandered to the note that Jack had given Abigail. If she were still in Hamilton, she knew that her mother and sisters would start to question her and encourage her to meet someone again, especially considering the fact that little Jack needed a father.

Elizabeth didn't feel that way, especially since Jack had so many uncles it was enough to make her head spin at times.

_I know you told me that you want me to find love again, but right now it feels too soon. I don't want to be impulsive- I don't want to rush into anything with anyone else just because it hurts to be alone. I know I'm never alone, but my heart hurts when I'm without you every night… _

_Maybe someday I will be able to find someone should the Lord bring him into my path, but I know for certain that right now I only have love for one person - our son._

_I love you Jack and I always will_

_Yours forever,_

_Elizabeth Anne Thornton_

Preaching Teacher- Friendship

It was Friday after school let out that Reverend Silas Anderson sought out Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton.

If he were honest with himself he'd say he wasn't here to see the church as much as he was there to see Elizabeth herself; he enjoyed her company.

Although, he wasn't sure how well a friendship with the school teacher might be viewed in the eyes of the town, and her friends…

Silas winced as he thought about who he had been before, when the town was called Coal Valley.

He and Henry both had been employed by the railroad and mining companies, and no matter the squabbles that he had had with Henry, Silas had been no better, though you couldn't tell him that at the time...

He had been guilty of pride aplenty- he enjoyed having people see him as the leader of the church, a pinnacle of righteousness in the community.

He hadn't given a care for his flock except in jealousy when Cat Montgomery led his flock away as she shared the biblical knowledge the Lord instilled in her to share with others.

Silas' face flamed in shame with the memories… how could he do something so selfish and unrighteousness as to blame a poor widow for burning down the church?

He shook his head, then tears came into his eyes as he thought about Camila, the sweetest, green-eyed Spanish beauty he'd ever known.

Her family was originally from Spain, and they had tried to head for Mexico, but found the traveling treacherous, so the family decided to remain in Canada.

She had lost her mother at birth, and her father at the time they met; her oldest brother Juan took her in.

Instead of friends, Camila spent most of her time with her family and her pet goat, Marie.

Silas loved spending time with Camila. They would often laugh together, and teach each other things. He taught her to horseback ride and to speak French.

She in turn taught him Spanish and how to fence.

They would tease each other and laugh and hold hands. He'd nicknamed her Esmeralda.

After six months, Silas and Camila fell in love, and wanted to marry, but her brother forbade it, saying that Esme would marry a cousin of theirs.

Camila refused, and Juan had slapped her, forbidding her from seeing Silas ever again.

Sadly the wedding to her cousin happened, and a year later she was pregnant.

Silas was brokenhearted and longed for his beloved, but knew it was a sin.

Tragically during Christmas two years ago, Camila escaped and fell through a thin sheet of black ice.

They never found her, but the baby, born deformed, had died of exposure to the elements.

The child, born lighter than either of his parents was given a cruel name by his father, and Silas shook with anger (and cold) at the time.

"Rest in peace, Alejandro Miguel" he whispered, tears in his eyes, as he had kissed the babe's frozen head. "Your mother and I loved you so very much."

He had buried the child himself, grieving that his beloved was lost to him forever.

"Te amo mi Esmerelda Camila te amo infinidad"

(I love you my emerald Camila, I'll love you forever"

Now, five years later since he was last in Hope Valley, and nearly two years after he lost his "family", He had given Camila his heart, but now wondered if it were time to start again…

Elizabeth looked up when she heard someone enter the school.

"Reverend Anderson! Welcome to the Jack Thornton School! What brings you here?"

Silas' ears perked up at hearing 'Jack Thornton School.'

He was convinced even more now that they may need to find another place of worship…

He found himself nervous which was a little silly… but it had been nearly two years since talking to a young lady, especially one as pretty as Mrs. Thornton.

_Adelante, mi amor… hablar con ella!_

(Go ahead, my love… talk to her!)

Silas flushed, smiling fondly at hearing Camila in his mind. There hadn't been a jealous bone in her body…

Apparently he had her blessing then…

"I was wondering if, since it's such a beautiful day outside and class is over…"

Elizabeth looked at the Reverend expectantly, noticing his embarrassment.

She smiled to herself.

"Perhaps you would like to take a ride with me?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

_Interesting prospect… and Sergeant **does** need a ride…_

She looked at the papers on her desk and inwardly groaned.

_Go, Elizabeth…_

_**Jack??!!**_

_Hehe Yep it's me… I think you should go…Just stay away from the saloon…_

Elizabeth smirked.

_**But… I've got papers to grade, and Baby Jack…**_

_Is with Laura, sweetheart… you'll never get out and find love again if you're stuck at the school… besides! Reverend Anderson is a good man, just consider giving him a chance…_

Elizabeth was unsure.

As if he could sense her uncertainty, Elizabeth could hear Jack again in her head.

_He's not down on his knee, is he?_

_**Well, no…**_

_Then at least be friends with him… Nothing wrong with having friends… as long as they don't own the saloon…_

Elizabeth laughed. That was definitely something Jack would say if he were here.

_**I love you, Jack and I miss you…**_

_I love you too, darlin… the faster you go, the faster you get home to our son… he's hungry… _

Elizabeth laughed again, and grabbed her coat and the key to lock the school.

Silas had been wandering around, looking at the school layout, and had taken notice of the brown plaque with blue lettering and white accents.

"Who made this?" he asked as the teacher walked over to him.

He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"The children" Elizabeth smiled proudly.

Silas raised an eyebrow. The workmanship was exquisite!

Elizabeth caught his expression and laughed.

"Well, they did have help from Henry Gowen"

Silas smiled warmly at the mention of his friend.

Henry had come a long way from being the Mayor and man he had been.

Silas wondered if that had anything to do with current Mayor Stanton…

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just thinking about Henry. He was rather intimate in saying goodbye to Mayor Stanton the other night"

Elizabeth looked halfway shocked. "I knew it!" she grinned triumphantly.

They descended the stairs together. Anderson's filly was standing close to Sargeant.

Their muzzles were rather close for a first time meeting...

Elizabeth smirked and looked up at Silas.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say spring was in the air"

Silas grinned. "Well, for every time there is a season"

Elizabeth nodded and smiled.

"She's beautiful" she said, reaching out to pet the mare's nose.

The horse was currently licking Elizabeth's hand, searching for a treat.

Elizabeth giggled.

"No, no, mi niña, tengo tu manzana aqui"

(No, no, my girl, I have your apple right here)

Silas stepped forward, giving a whole red apple to the horse. He gave another to Sergeant, and offered a third to Elizabeth.

She accepted it gratefully with a smile.

"Thank you"

Silas nodded. "You're welcome."

Elizabeth took a small bite and then swallowed.

"What was that language you were speaking? I've never heard it before."

Silas smiled sadly. "Spanish"

Elizabeth sensed there was something amiss, and that Silas didn't want to discuss the issue at the moment.

She decided to let it slide.

"It's lovely." she smiled sympathetically. She nodded to the horse.

"What's her name?" she asked.

Another sad smile. "Esmeralda"

Elizabeth thought she had heard of that name somewhere before, but couldn't remember where…

"Shall we ride?" she asked.

Silas nodded in agreement and allowed Elizabeth to lead the stallion first.

He then led Esmeralda next to Elizabeth, placing the reins over the mare's head.

He looked over at Sergeant. He was a strong, powerful animal, that seemed to be exhibiting grief.

The animal stood still, allowing Elizabeth to mount.

Silas was impressed with how quickly and easily Elizabeth mounted the horse.

"What's his name?" Silas nodded.

"Sergeant" Elizabeth answered, patting the stallion's neck.

"He's a magnificent animal." said Anderson, mounting Esmeralda.

"How long have you had him?"

Suddenly Elizabeth's smile faded and took on the same sadness that Silas had felt moments before.

"A year. He was my husband Jack's horse."

Realization hit Silas like a wave… why the animal seemed listless and sad…

News had travelled quickly about the landslide and the brave Constable Jack Thornton had sacrificed his life to save the lives of two of his men.

Sergeant had been there when Jack lost his life…most likely powerless to help his master most in his desperate time of need.

Tears stung Silas' eyes. How painful that must be…

He decided from then on to tread very cautiously and slowly concerning his friendship with Elizabeth.

If she chose to accept him, he would treat her as the gem and queen that she was.

However, if she did not feel the same, Silas vowed he would stand aside, and support her no matter what.

"How long have you had Esmeralda?"

Silas turned his attention to the teacher as they began their trek north, to Nelson's Ridge.

"Nearly two years… she became mine after the death of a friend."

That feeling of sadness coming from Anderson was back.

Elizabeth realized that just as she had lost Jack, Reverend Anderson had also lost someone dear to him as well…

She had written to Jack last night that she wasn't ready to move on just yet; it felt too soon.

Given time, perhaps a year, maybe the Lord would send someone in her path.

Then again, had He done so already?

_I don't know Lizzie... are you cut out to be a minister's wife?_

Elizabeth flushed as she heard Jack's voice in her head, lovingly teasing.

She decided to wait patiently for the Lord to move His hand.

Within a year if the Lord did not send anyone else to Hope Valley aside from Lucas Bouchard, and Silas Anderson was intent and keen on the idea, she would accept his proposal of courtship, if that was what he intended.

If a year passed and Silas did not approach her but wished to remain friends, she would accept that as well.

For now she was content on learning about and becoming friends with this humble man of God.

As if he sensed her deep mood, Silas whistled, catching her attention.

He chuckled when she looked over at him confused.

"Now, then Mrs. Thornton, enough thoughts of pain and gloom! We'll race to the lake! Last one there and back treats the other to supper!"

One of the things that Jack had loved about her was Elizabeth's competitive streak.

She felt more than ready for the challenge…

Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"I believe, my dear Reverend, you've got a deal! Prepare for defeat! HYAH!"

It took Silas a moment before he realized she'd gotten a head start.

"Vamos! HA!"

They rode together to Nelson's Ridge by the lake, saying hello to Abigail and Henry, as well as waving to Carson and Faith down the way.

Elizabeth savored the company of her friends, which now included Silas.

As much as she enjoyed the minister's company, she still missed Jack…

When it was time to go home, Silas helped Elizabeth down, not knowing that some people were watching them.

They both smiled at each other and Elizabeth made her way home.

Most of them women, many in the crowd were pleasantly surprised and pleased.

There was someone though not so happy about seeing the Reverend with the schoolteacher…

Henrigail- Romance

Henry and Abigail sat together on the blanket after Silas Anderson and Elizabeth Thornton left.

They were talking about Wednesday night.

"Did you lose the game?"

Henry finished his apple pie, putting everything back in the basket, then leaning back to rest. He gave a satisfied sigh.

"Yeah, but not by much" Abigail smirked and cuddled next to him, laying her head on his chest.

Henry beamed with love and pride. This was how it was supposed to be.

They were both watching Silas and Elizabeth ride off to town together.

As the minister and young lady vanished from sight, a mischievous thought sprang into Henry's mind. He just hoped that he didn't scare Abigail in the process...

Abigail squealed and giggled when Henry turned her around, giving her kisses all over her face, lingering on her lips.

She couldn't have asked for a better, sweeter, thoughtful man as Henry Gowen to spend this romantic afternoon and evening together.

As the sun set beautifully along the lake, Abigail relished in how special she felt, safe and loved in Henry's arms.

"How so?" she giggled.

Warm, strong, possessive arms wrapped Abigail in a safe loving embrace- she found it impossible to resist.

"My secret weapon showed up just in the nick of time," Henry smirked, nuzzling his nose in her hair

Abigail look at him suspiciously… "Let's just say I had a card up my sleeve" he grinned.

"Henry, you know how I feel about cheating"

Henry shook his head and kissed her. "It's not cheating when my secret weapon is you"

Abigail raised an eyebrow "As Mayor?"

"No" Henry grinned, giving her a mischievous wink.

"As Queen of My Heart"

I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
